Penelope Garcia
Penelope Garcia is the BAU's Technical Analyst. Background Garcia is into online games, specifically MMORPGs. She has said she can run U.S. Central Command from her office while also playing online poker. She is extremely protective of her computers and the FBI database, although a serial killer was able to access the database while having her laptop connected to the FBI's network (to play an online RPG). On the Job Garcia seems to share a playful, flirtative relationship with Derek Morgan. When working together, they refer to each other by such names as "sweet cheeks" or "baby girl". There hasn't been an actual romantic relationship, though Garcia once got a little jealous while watching Morgan dance with two women. It is clear that the two of them care very deeply for each other, and share a sibling-type love. Some cases seem to eat away at Garcia, as she often gets nervous or upset when analyzing video or sound recordings of murders or other serious crimes, as she has to listen to and watch them over and over again many times. In one episode, she showed a fondness for Reid, offering to take him out on the town to distance himself from a subject, only to have it interrupted by the subject's attempted suicide. In "100", Garcia is instrumental in narrowing down George Foyet's location, with the help of Kevin Lynch. She cross-referenced all of the medications that Foyet required and found out that he was back in the D.C. area. Reid would later discover his alias. Personal Life It is revealed in the episode "Penelope" that Garcia went underground after her parents were killed in a car crash and learned computer code as a way to deal with their loss. It is also revealed that she is considered by the FBI as one of the most dangerous hackers in the world, and, when she was finally arrested after several years of mercenary hacking, they offered her an expunged record and amnesty if she agreed to join the FBI. Penelope was once shot at near point blank range by Jason Clark Battle. While lying prone after the gunshot, she held her breath while Battle looked for any signs of life. She nearly died at the hospital but a surgeon was able to save her. The entire BAU team was there for support. While she was recovering, another hacker was brought in to cover for her while the team investigated her shooting. Garcia and the new hacker, Kevin Lynch, made friends while collaborating and would later begin a romantic relationship. Like most characters of her type (Abby of NCIS, for example), Penelope has a very eccentric and eclectic personal appearance. Though her clothing style varies, her basic theme could be described as a blend of goth and hippie culture. As of the end of season four, she has added black and red streaks to her blonde hair. Shortly before The Uncanny Valley, she dyed her hair red. Notes * Refers to a public restroom as a loo. * Uses an entirely Linux based operating system on her computers. * Doesn't speak Spanish even though her last name is Spanish. She mentions in Machismo that it's her step-father's name, who is HispanicFrom a Latin American country, as opposed to Spain. * Speaks French. * Maintains a strict adherence to "The Hacker Code" of conduct. * Agent Prentiss refers to Garcia as "The world's sexiest hacker" in The Performer. * Suffers from Coulrophobia, a fear of clowns. When she was twelve, a clown at a birthday party grabbed her breast and made a honking sound. She has been afraid of clowns ever since. Quotes * Garcia: (to Kevin Lynch) "If you ever come within one hundred feet of Agent Rossi, I will unleash such an unrecoverable virus on your personal computer, it will reduce it to something like a cross between a Commodore 64 and a block of government cheese...call me later." Behind the Scenes Penelope Garcia is portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness. In the "Making Of" documentary for Season 3, Vangsness stated that Garcia's bullet injury was moved from her chest to her stomach between the episodes Lucky and Penelope since a chest injury would mean there would be a large scar on her chest for several following episodes that would require make-up and also mean that Garcia wouldn't be able to show any cleavage. References Category:Main Characters